So Yours
by Barene
Summary: Bueno, amigos y amigas seguidores de la mejor pareja de la serie, Barene S.A tenemos el placer de presentarles un nuevo fanfic en el que os prometemos que ni Britt ni Santana sufriran como sucede en la serie de televison o como sucede en númerosos fanfic
1. Like Never Before

**Like Never Before**

**-¡Me haces cosquillas!-**murmuró Santana tumbada aún dormida en su cama mientras una pequeña brisa de verano entraba por el cuarto de la animadora mientras Britt rozaba su nariz en el cuello de la latina y dejaba pequeños besos por toda su extensión.  
>-<strong>Venga San, me apetece ir un rato al arroyo<strong>-sonrió Brittany mientras continuaba besando su cuello  
><strong>-¡Si sólo son las 10, y es verano!-<strong>protestó levemente la animadora para rápidamente mirar con una sonrisa tierna a su rubia que le hacia pucheritos mirándola con sus alegres y chispeantes ojos azules.  
>-<strong>Está bien, pero no vale que me mires así<strong>-rió la latina para acto seguido incorporarse y frotarse los ojos, rápidamente Britt le paso un brazo por la cintura y se acercó un poco a ella para besarla.  
>Desde que volvieron de NY habían comenzado una extraña relación, ninguna se atrevía a preguntar si eran pareja, pero hacían todo lo que una pareja solo que en secreto, además, a Santana ya no le importaba ocultar sus sentimientos.<br>Brittany pasaría las vacaciones en casa de Santana ya que sus padres se iban de vacaciones y ella no quería que su San se quedase sola.  
>Se separaron del beso para poder respirar a pesar de que la holandesa continuaba besando el cuello de la latina y comenzaba a levantar despacio su camiseta<strong>-No empieces que te conozco, además, no querías ir al arroyo?-<strong>rio levemente Santana para parar un poco las manos de la rubia**-Es cierto, vamos a vestirnos**- sonrió dulcemente mirándola a los ojos para acto seguido salir de la cama y entrar en la ducha de la morena.  
>Tras una ducha en la que el ambiente se calentó un poco salieron ambas envueltas en toallas secándose para vestirse. Mientras Santana contemplaba atontada a la rubia vestirse, le venían a la mente tantos recuerdos de veranos juntas jugando en el jardín de los Pierce, con la manguera mojá cierto, es que Santana se sentía realmente feliz cuando estaba en esa casa y sobretodo con Brittany justo en ese momento recordó el verano de cuando tenían 12 años.<p>

_**Flashback: Casa de los Pierce, verano de 2006.**_

**Para, para, no me mojes mas**-reía una joven Santana mientras la inocente Britt corría detrás de ella con la manguera riendo hasta conseguir empaparla  
><strong>-Ahora al agua<strong>-rió la joven holandesa para tomarla de la mano y tirarse abrazada a ella a la piscina portátil que habían montado los padres de Britt. Debido a que se habían tirado juntas, al salir a la superficie estaban pegadas con Santana rodeando la cintura de Britt con sus brazos y ella la espalda de la joven latina que tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa mientras la pequeña bailarina se limitaba a sonreír con dulzura y mirarla a los ojos-**Vamos Britt-Britt, que es tarde y nos vamos a acabar resfriando**-sentenció Santana para cortar el incomodo silencio que para ella se estaba creando. No entendía lo que estaba pasando últimamente en su amistad, ambas estaban empezando a sentir cosas extrañas la una por la otra que ninguna comprendía, a pesar de que Britt sabía que era amor.

Tras salir de la piscina y secarse, subieron a darse una ducha caliente, ponerse los pijamas y tras convencer a la madre de Britt, montaron la tienda de campaña en el jardín trasero y se fueron a dormir ahí.  
>Mientras cenaban unas pizzas Britt miro a San con una media sonrisa-<strong>San…es cierto que estas saliendo con Puck?-<strong>le preguntó un poco temerosa, no quería que su San, a la persona que tanto quería y de la que sabía que ya sentía cosas mas fuertes saliese con un chico como él. Santana se demoró un poco en responder hasta que finalmente encontró las palabras-**No…bueno si, es raro, nos hemos besado y eso, pero nada mas**-al ver la cara que ponía Britt al escuchar estas palabras no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla, pues Santana ya comenzaba a sospechar de la extraña relación que tenían. Cosa que no se atrevía a afrontar.  
>Tras hablar durante varias horas y San escuchar las ocurrencias de la imaginativa niña, la rubia se durmió rendida, acurrucada en el pecho de Santana, abrazadas no si antes decir-<strong>Te quiero mucho San<strong>.- aquella era la primera vez que Britt lo decía. Lo que se convertiría un par de años más tarde en una de las relaciones más sólidas del mundo; _**Brittana.**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**San, tierra llamando a Santana López**-rió Britt poniendo voz de robot al ver a la latina algo ida que rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y le miró con una tierna sonrisa**-¡Sí, vamos!-**sonrió cogiendo su mano temerosa pensando que la apartaría. Pero la rubia no hizo otra cosa que sonreír y salir a la calle ya vestidas para pasar un día perdidas por el arroyo donde nadie ni nada las podría juzgar por ser como eran.

Fin y gracias :)


	2. Summer Nights

Mientras se subían al coche de Santana, Britt se quedó pensando un momento mirando el cielo con algunas nubes grises que comenzaban a aparecer. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la latina  
>-<strong>Oye San…he pensado que hace un poco de frío, y antes de ayer me fijé que en el autocine están echando Splendor in the Grass y como se que el otro día vimos Rebelde Sin Causa y te gustó, se me ocurrió que podíamos ir<strong>-miró con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que la latina asintió-**Me parece genial Britt-Britt**-añadió para poner el coche en marcha y comenzó a conducir mientras miles de ideas algo subidas de tono se le pasaban por la mente, cosa que le hizo morderse el labio y reirse picaramente sin darse cuenta.

Santana siguió conduciendo durante un rato. Iba muy callada y concentrada al volante al contrario que Brittany que iba distraída y mirando todo lo que encontraba curioso. Por un momento Santana se evadió del mundo que la rodeaba y aunque veía la carretera, iba sin rumbo. Tuvo que ser Britt la que la alertara de que ya habían llegado. -**¡Santana!**-gritó Brittany- **es aquí, gira a la derecha**.-Sonrió mientras no paraba quieta en el asiento del coche, debido al nerviosismo de la emoción que le suponía estar allí-**Casi te pasas San, ¡menos mal que te avisé!**  
>Santana reaccionó sonriendola y volviendo a la realidad, se había distraído unos segundos pensando en hacer algo especial con Brittany que las sacase de los planes rutinarios.- <strong>¿estás bien?<strong>-Preguntó Britt-**Si perfectamente, ¿por qué dices eso?**-Miro Santana a la rubia-**Me pareció que estabas distraída, dispersa y no se por qué**-Santana rápidamente le contestó-**tranquila, es solo que me quedé pensando en algunos planes que podríamos hacer.**  
>Brittany la miraba con ojos brillantes y curiosos-<strong>¿el qué San?<strong>-se acercó sonriendole y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- **¡sorpresa! tendrás que esperar a que lo organice, ahora disfrutemos del cine**-Sonrió la morena a la que se acerco con el coche al puesto de palomitas y refrescos.  
>-<strong>¿tu que quieres cielo?<strong>-dijo mirando hacia rubia se quedó mirando entusiasmada el cartel informativo de productos y precios y se decidió por el cubo grande de palomitas para compartir y dos refrescos pagó y le dio las cosas a ó conduciendo hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto y aparcó.

Dejaron las palomitas y los refrescos encima del salpicadero y mientras esperaban que empezara la pelicula hablaron un en una de esas cogió suavemente la mano de Santana y se le quedó mirando sonriente-**¿qué me miras tanto?**-preguntaba la morena sonrojada-**me pones nerviosa.**  
>-<strong>Simplemente me gusta mirar lo guapa que eres y lo bien que me siento cuando estoy contigo<strong>-dijo la holandesa sin dejar de sonreir mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cara y con otra se agarraba fuertemente a su mano.

Mientras se sonreían la una a la otra una luz brillante les azotó la cara de película estaba comenzando y ambas se colocaron bien en sus asientos.  
>Pusieron las palomitas en el centro y comenzaron a comerlas.<br>Sus manos se rozaban ligeramente de vez en cuando y no dejaban de sonreir cada vez que eso ocurrí unos minutos la rubia dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la sonrió al verla y siguió mirando la pelí a poco Britt aburrida por la película que no le estaba gustando nada, ya que la eligió para Santana, empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de la latina haciéndola estremecerse.  
>-<strong>Para Britt, veamos la película<strong>-Le decía aunque en el fondo no quería que se detuviese.  
>-<strong>No quiero! la película no me gusta y esto me parece más divertido<strong>-reía la holandesa con picardía rozando el muslo de Santana con una de sus manos.  
>Santana no dejaba de sonreír a la vez que no ponía impedimentos a las caricias de Britt. Viendo que Santana no reaccionaba se apartó de ella y se volvió a colocar correctamente. Santana extrañada la miró y agarró su í estuvieron un buen rato hasta que casi al final de la película fue Santana la que no pudo contener sus ganas por besar a la rubia y rápidamente y de forma inesperada se lanzó a darle un beso en los palomitas cayeron sobre los asientos y al suelo quedando todas esparcidas.-Mira la que estás liando San!-reía la rubia, pero Santana no la dejó hacerlo durante mucho tiempo pues agarró su cara de nuevo para besarla.<br>El beso comenzó lento y torpe debido a la sorpresa, pero pronto recuperaron el manos de Santana se posaron sobre las mejillas pálidas y frías de la rubia, mientras esta la agarraba con una mano de la cintura y con otra el muslo izquierdo.  
>-<strong>Me encantan estos besos salados por las palomitas<strong> -decía Britt relamiéndose mientras Santana la miraba sonriente y la acercaba hacia ella para continuar con los besos.  
>Sin darse cuenta pasaron los minutos mientras se abrazaban, besaban y acariciaban y la película finalizó.<br>Las luces de los focos que alumbraban todo el parking las hicieron volver en si.  
>-<strong>Al final no he visto la película con lo que me gustaba<strong>-sonreía Santana  
>-<strong>Podemos volver otro día si quieres<strong>-decía la rubia con sonrisa maliciosa  
>Santana reía mientras limpiaba con ayuda de Britt todas las palomitas y cogía los refrescos para tirarlos al contenedor-¡<strong>Si! volveremos, pero a VER la película<strong>-recalcó Santana.

Una vez recogido todo la latina arrancó el coche y se dispusieron a ya era tarde fueron directamente a casa de ó en la puerta y se bajaron.  
>-<strong>Te quiero mucho Britt<strong>-le dijo Santana a la rubia mientras esta se bajaba del se dio la vuelta y la correspondió con una sonrisa-**Yo también te quiero**.  
>Entraron ambas en la se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras que Santana por el contrario se quedó en la planta baja.<p> 


End file.
